


Twist Of Fate

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins is in an undesirable relationship with Bayley, so Dean Ambrose decides to help his best friend out.





	

Seth Rollins was in an exhausting relationship with Bayley - she asked him out one day and he just felt too bad to say no to her, 'cause she has a good heart. "Somebody help me..." Seth said, covering his face with his hands. "Dude, come on... she can't be that bad!" Dean said, widening his eyes. "She keeps wanting to hug me..." Seth said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Look, I'll... pay her a visit... set her straight for you." Dean said, shrugging. "Oh my... really?!" Seth said, in disbelief. "Yeah... sure." Dean said, nodding his head. A few hours later, Dean catches Bayley at the park... "Bayley?!" Dean said, walking over to her. "Um... do I know you?" Bayley said, nervously. "Well, no, but I'm Seth Rollins' best friend, so..." Dean said, scratching his head. "Oh! Okay... so where's Seth?" Bayley said, smiling brightly. "He's... listen, I think you'd be much better off with somebody else..." Dean said, putting his head down. "Oh... you mean... you?" Bayley said, smirking. "What?!" Dean said, shaking his head. "Hey, I can easily tell by the way you just approached me." Bayley said, stepping closer to him. "Listen here... I don't fall for girls in pigtails." Dean said, bending down to her level. "That's not all I wear..." Bayley said, winking. "You're sick." Dean said, narrowing his eyes. "No... I'm just a good girl who knows how to be bad." Bayley said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Just then... Seth appears from out of nowhere... "Dean? You..." Seth said, out of words.

Dean Ambrose didn't know what to say or what to do, after being "caught red handed" with Bayley all up against him by his best friend, Seth Rollins... "Listen... just listen to me very carefully..." Dean said, before being cut off by Bayley, "He made me do that!" She said, bursting into tears. "Yeah, I know..." Seth said, walking over to give her a hug. "What the...?!" Dean said, outraged. "Dude, you hook up with women like it's a hobby for you or something." Seth said, rolling his eyes. "I'm so glad you're here now!" Bayley said, crying into his arms. "Yeah, me too..." Seth said, rubbing her back. "This is complete bull!" Dean said, storming off. As the day rolls by, Dean decides to hit up the liquor store to keep his mind off of those two... "Excuse me?" Bayley said, walking up from behind him - grinning. "Oh! So, you're stalking me now?!" Dean said, weirded out. "No... look, I just wanted to apologize to you about earlier today... you know I love you." Bayley said, stroking his shoulder. "Aw, well, I don't love you - the end." Dean said, grabbing his bag as he leaves. As Dean enters his apartment, he switches on the light, causing him to scream from the discovery... "Dean..." Bayley said, "You're house is so cosy and comfy." She continued. "That's it! I'm calling the..." Dean said, before getting cut off by her, "Can't... I slit all of the wires to your phones and stole your cellphone." Bayley said, bursting out laughing. "Huh?!" Dean said, turning around to open the door.

Bayley was completely crushed by the fact that her crush, Dean Ambrose, was trying to escape her presence, so she'd do everything in her power to make sure that didn't become reality. "Don't you dare!" Bayley said, poking Dean with an unrecognizable needle, which made him fall straight to his floor... "Ugh..." Dean said, as he laid there, motionless. "See? Anyway... I'll go make you a hot cup of tea right now." Bayley said, prancing into his kitchen. Just then, his front door unlocked... "Dean, here's back your stupid house keys..." Seth said, looking down to find Dean laid out cold on the ground. "Dean?!" Seth said, trying to hold him up, "What happened?!" He continued. "Bayley..." Dean said, slurring. "Huh?!" Seth said, puzzled. "Bayley... she did all of this to me." Dean said, out of breath. "But how?!" Seth said, in disbelief. "Look, man... I don't even know... but she's... she's still inside my house." Dean said, closing his eyes. "What?!" Seth said, hesitating, "Where?!" He added, with chills ruining through his entire body. "Kitchen..." Dean said, taking a deep breath. "Oh my... we gotta get outta here!" Seth said, putting Dean into his arms, then running out of the door. They contact the local authorities, which sent out a bunch of police officers... but after a week of searching... Bayley was nowhere to be found... "Dean... I'm so sorry... for everything." Seth said, emotionally. "Seth... you're okay, I'm okay - it's okay." Dean said, hugging him tightly in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> well i seriously hope that you all are interested in this fanfiction! :D please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments if you were fascinated by it! ♡♥


End file.
